universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatsune Miku
Entrance Samus Tease At first it looks like Samus is on the battlefield, but then Miku comes out as the armor shatters around her. Special Attacks Neutral B - Singing Sensation Miku does the one thing she does the best aside from playing with a leek: singing. As she sings, she is surrounded by an elliptical music staff with notes flying from it as she sings, and anyone who is within the distance of half a Stage Builder block gets stunned, becoming human shields until Miku ends her song. Press B while a note flies, and you can extend the range and power. She has an array of different tunes like Etemon with his Song Crush, and each little diddy does something different as well as have a different length of time they go on for. Here are the 3 songs Miku sings in this move: *World is Mine - The rhythm of the part she sings in this song will do 27 hits in total to an opponent. This song is also able to heal your teammates. *PoPiPo - This goes at a fast tempo and does 33 hits in total. While singing this song, you can move Miku around to crash into opponents as she's imitating an airplane. *Triple Baka - A 35-hit song. The lower the character's intellect ranks, the more damage this tune will deal on every note. In the air, Miku can somehow sing so that she glides down safely. Also, the elliptical music staff can deflect weak-to-moderately strong projectiles. But it can't save the walking synthesizer from physical pain. Side B - Program Edit Miku presses a few buttons on her sleeve of computer functions, then she manages to alter her speed for 5 seconds. She's now thrice as fast and she can hit opponents with her twintails, which have the impact of Captain Falcon's elbow, only weaker in impact given their faster delivery. If you timely use your twintails, you'll be able to counter close-range attacks. Of course Miku's about as stable as a flea on seltzer water, and the startup can leave you open for a wallop. Up B - Mikurio Miku appears suddenly dressed as Mario, mustache and all, and jumps on a sudden group of enemies that appears (exactly 3 Bullet Bills, 3 Paratroopas, and 3 Cheep Cheeps). The enemies are also able to harm the competition in various ways if they aren't jumped on. Cheep Cheeps harm opponents in a standard closes quarters blow, but Bullet Bills self-destruct when they hit the ground (depending on how high up they are at least) and you can use the shells of fallen Paratroopas like in the original Smash Bros. As Mikurio, you can also shoot fireballs that act the same as Mario's standard fireballs, but they can hit an enemy you were about to jump on, cutting this recovery short. Down B - Illusion Miku seemingly has nothing happen for a few seconds, but the moment you hit Miku, it turns out it was an illusive Miku, leading to a living sillhouette groping the attacker by the ankles. This Miku can't be hit, and remains latching on to an opponent for 15 seconds. During the 15 seconds, Miku will properly appear somewhere and land a brief blow on the opponent caught, resulting in the false Miku releasing the opponent. The false Miku can be pulled from an opponent via telekinesis or anti-trap troll-lord-y goodness, so be cautious. Final Smash - Vocawars Miku gets out two leeks and they generate lightsaber blades with extra katana detail added. Now, Miku is able to use these in the general dual-bladed fashion of swordplay. However, every frame she swings the blades allows her to deflect projectiles that aren't legit solid as well as split others in half. Press B to trap the opponent in a disk, allowing you to land a free blow or two. You can also use these disks to help teammates to safety. Hold B to generate a shield, which can be destroyed after taking 100% in total, but it regains power in time. Now, Miku isn't invincible during this 20-second phase, so don't go throwing caution to the wind. Also, if you get to 0 HP in stamina matches, Miku stabs herself, resulting in her dashing forth to insta-KO an opponent, although this does no knockback, really. Although it can disable any special effect equipped besides invincibility. Special Attacks in Rebuuted Neutral B-Dance Flash Miku does a dance move and summons a colour image of her that works as a projectile,depending on the colour the effect will be diffrent Side B-VocaloidSongZone Miku does a Dance Move,wich summons a "cage" of Energy Waves of music,it forces the opponent to dance to a specific Vocaloid song or at least remix,but thats not it,if Miku Stands near the "cage" and do Side B again and Miku Wil bring the song into reality -The world is mine will take control over opponents for a while. -Simple and Clean Remix By Zenpaku Miku Will grab a Keyblade from nowhere and slash and shoot opponent many times before finnishing it -Levan Polkka while force opponent to become a Chibi and dance with a stick or something Inspiration These Songs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kW_I2js4LFk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9XzHUMsBNA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NY__VTIUsiU = UP B-Voices Tilt Up Remix TBA Down B-Pantsu miku shows her panties and that gives male opponents boner effect for 19 seconds Inspiration Based off vocaloid panties song and many artworks of miku and her under wear Final Smash-Supreme Dance Off TBA Inspiration based of an VR 360 video song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0TA815Jk68 KOSFX KOSFX1: "-ooo!~" KOSFX2: "Eeya!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Ehh!" Taunts Up: *laughs* Sd: *flips the bird with some pizazz* Dn: "How are you?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *giggles* "Yata!" 2. Third Alice 3. Caramelldansen Failure/Clap: In a box Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Exit Quote rip in popipo miku-chan never mikumikuforget Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Hatsune Miku - World is Mine Stage ??? Relic Leek Lawl Food Leek Juice Trivia *The entrance is based off a cosmetic Brawl mod for Zero Suit Samus. Category:Playable Characters Category:Vocaloid Category:Crypton Future Media Category:SEGA Category:MMD Category:Female Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Young Adult Category:Singer Category:Good Singers Category:Cute Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Japanese Category:Super Lawl Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Internet Meme Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Robots Category:MT1234's List of Females He Has an Crush On Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Coca-Cola Lover Category:Freak Fortress Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Impact II: ROTF Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Category:GreenPunkEmoGirl Favorite Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:Atari Menace Story Mode Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros Lawl Rebuuted Movesets Category:Northy The Drunken Viking (Shadow North) Video Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:The Last Generation Category:Universal Crusade Category:Anti-Smash!